


love of my life

by dearsirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Queen - Freeform, The Prank, a night at the opera, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsirius/pseuds/dearsirius
Summary: The piano wasn’t in tune, but Sirius couldn’t find it in him to care. He just continued playing, thinking only of the notes he was playing, not of who he was playing them for.





	love of my life

An old grand piano stood at the back of the unused room, the black paint chipping to reveal wood. The keys were dusty, grey flecks coating the simple black and white. The left pedal was broken off, sitting on the floor directly under where it should be, the gold rusting. Sheet music for an unfamiliar song scattered over the lid.

Sirius gingerly sat on the bench, adjusting the height a bit so his hands could rest properly on the keys. He didn’t bother checking if it was tuned before pulling his music book out of his bag. 

He turned to a random page. Love of my Life was printed at the top in big letters, and Sirius began playing, muttering the lyrics under his breath as he moved his hands across the dusty keys, not caring that his fingers were getting dirty.

“Love of my life, you’ve hurt me,” he sang softly, trying to relax. It seemed impossible at this point though, his sleep deprived mind heightening his anxiety, making him worry when there was nothing to worry about. “You’ve broken my heart, and now you leave me.” He tried not to think about how excited he was when Remus had bought him A Night At The Opera, how they’d danced to this song while alone in the dormitory.

“Love of my life can’t you see, bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me.” The piano wasn’t in tune, but Sirius couldn’t find it in him to care. He just continued playing, thinking only of the notes he was playing, not of who he was playing them for.

“Because you don’t know what it means to me.” God, how he wished someone was listening. No one was though; for the first time ever, he was playing only to himself. The short instrumental break gave him enough time to choke out a small sob before he took a deep breath and kept going, because Blacks don’t quit.

“Love of my life, don’t leave me. You’ve taken my love and now desert me.” Sirius’s throat felt almost unbearably tight. “Love of my life can’t you see, bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me.” It hurt to play such a song alone, with no one to hear. Sirius continued singing though, playing for no one, because he didn’t have anyone to play for.

He didn’t even notice the slight creak of the door as someone stepped inside, watching the nails covered in black varnish as the moved beautifully over the keys, the curved hands. Sirius just kept playing, singing under his breath. Until he got to the bridge and the person spoke up.

“Pads,” the familiar voice broke over the nickname. Sirius’s hands stopped moving, his foot still holding down the sustain pedal. He turned around, his eyes wide like a scared puppy. 

“Padfoot,” Remus repeated, the sight breaking his heart. Sirius was so, so skinny, a ghost of his old self, his leather jacket slipping off his shoulder.   
Remus couldn’t help himself. He ran forward, throwing his arms around Sirius’s neck, just wanting everything back to normal. The last few weeks had been so surreal, for all of them, and he wanted the Marauders back together. “I forgive you, Pads,” Remus mumbled, his voice muffled by Sirius’s shirt.

Sirius didn’t believe what he was hearing. “What?”

Remus pulled back to look him in the eye, letting Sirius check them for any sign of a lie because he knew he wouldn’t find any. “I forgive you, Sirius Black. This has all gone on way too long.” Sirius nodded in agreement, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Sirius gave Remus a watery smile, and Remus smiled back softly, pulling Sirius up by the hand. 

“Let’s go home, Pads.” They could talk later, but right now, bringing Sirius home was Remus’s top priority.

**Author's Note:**

> x


End file.
